


How Can Love Be Wrong?

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Sleeping Curse, True Love's Kiss, dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David cannot wake Snow from a sleeping curse in Storybrooke. Ruby thinks that someone else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can Love Be Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> drabbletag7 - "love's never wrong"
> 
> Uh, obvious warning for incest.

“Sorry dearie.” Mr. Gold said with a laugh. “The only thing that can wake dear old mom is a true love's kiss.”

David tried at first, but each kiss got more desperate. Henry made up an excuse about needing something from the house to draw him away, seeing that a breakdown was imminent. _It should have worked_ , Emma thought, _unless something has changed._

“Emma.” Ruby calls. “I need to talk to you.”

“What?” 

“This sounds crazy, but you need to try.”

“Try…?” 

Ruby nods at the unconscious woman.

“I can’t.” Emma gasps, feigning horror. “She’s my mother.”

“She wasn’t always a mother to you.” Ruby looks at her knowingly. “She’s one of my best friends. I heard about your… arrangement.”

“That was before.” Emma insists. “It’s different now.”

“Tell me you feel differently about it and I’ll give it up.” 

“I…”

“Exactly.” Ruby crosses her arms. “You owe it her to try. You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t. I’ll never forgive you if you don’t.”

Emma presses her lips together, thinking. This wouldn’t be the first time, so would it be wrong to kiss her a final time? She hates that the idea ignites something in her chest. It’s so wrong, but Ruby is right, this doesn’t change the way her body reacts to Mary Margaret. The passion. The warmth. The primal urge to throw her to the bed. 

Then, Emma kisses her. It’s when she feels the lips beneath hers move that she knows. _Love is never wrong._


End file.
